


Predictable

by Sha_ytis



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sha_ytis/pseuds/Sha_ytis
Summary: Team night is a regular occurrence and it's starting to fell very predictable.





	Predictable

Lately, I came to wonder about the necessity of those sacro-saint team nights. Why exactly do we always end here? There is so much more to do. We could be working or going out. However, tonight is Friday, and as every Friday we are at this side of the wormhole, I’m there. We all are, yet again, sitting in Jack’s living room, lazily talking about what is happening in our respective lives. As it goes, Teal’c is now hocked to yet one more reality show, while Sam has a meet a new guy. I’m glad for her, she need a bit of romance in her life. Beside, she’s a great catch. On his side, Jack is still focused on the upcoming trip to his cabin and, sadly, also still focused of bringing me whit him. Just to be clear, I am not a hermit in need of fresh air.

We are just chatting when the door bell ring and as usual Jack is the first at the door, he probably smelled the pizza fumes from the street corner. That’s another of our Friday night habit: Chat, banter, pizza and TV sport. We’re so well timed, that while Jack is paying for the pizza, probably already drooling on it, Sam is getting the utensils out, I’m putting the placemat and Teal’c is at the ready, the rolling knife proudly held in his hand. Apparently, the art of cutting pizza slices should be taken very seriously, each piece needing to be symmetrical. We all humor him.

I know these peoples for years now and I also know each of their quirks. By example, Jack always brings me a beer when he takes one. I could never convince him that I didn’t like the stuff and frankly, I don’t anymore. Sam though is a distinguished lady and will drink wine if possible, while Teal’c prefers a banana / kiwi shake. A friendly advice, learn from my mistake and don’t try it. Still, Jack always got a bottle of the vile stuff in his fridge, chilling just beside a bottle of wine. I did not open the fridge tonight, but I know it there like I know the good coffee is on the second shelf of the cabinet over the kettle: habit.

 

We don’t talk much during meal, to busy stuffing our stomach, but the atmosphere is relaxed and nobodies feel the weight of the silence. It occurs to me that we doing those nights like a practiced dance, each knowing our steps. 

I can already tell you how the evening will progress, we are that predictable. For sure, Jack is going to burp after stuffing himself of the last with the last slice and then enjoy Sam scowl. He just does it to get a rise out of her. I know, she know and still. I also know that Teal’c will seat in the comfy leather chair, worn by year of being well loved. Well maybe tonight should be different. It is very comfy.

 

“Danny?”, Jack is asking without asking, looking at me funny as Teal’c is standing imposing beside me. I think he’s glaring.

“What?”, I am trying for oblivious innocent here.

“Move your but, Teal’c have his butt printed on that chair.”

They are ridiculous. It’s just a chair; still, there is something ill-fitting about it. So, I sight, just to impress how much I’m putting up white their childish obsession and get up.

“Thank you Daniel Jackson”, Teal’c accepts my surrender whit all the gravity of someone being handled the throne of Britain.

“Here!”, Jack say sitting on the couch and patting the spot beside him. However, if I am going to have to stick to our routine, I’m going to do it all the way. So, instead, I sit on the opposite end, toe my shoes off and slide my legs up, extending them till my feet are sliding against his tight, toes slowly wriggling their way under. “For c… Danny!” Jack’s always complaining that my feet are two block of ice against him. I don’t care, that’s my steps in this dance. 

Now that the evening his back on track, I just enjoy feeling comfy, feet warm, and settle to watch the game. All eyes are riveted to the screen, only speaking during pub breaks or to scream at the arbiter. Well, Jack does.

Then it’s late and the game is over. Teal’c hold Sam coat, waiting patiently as she slide in. He is taking her back home, per usual, no need to ask. Me, I gonna help Jack with clean up and probably end up using the guess room, yep! You guessed, per usual. But it’s okay, I realize. This is what this night are about, having some boring domestic time together.

“Jack?”, I ask, rising my head for under the cupboard were I was getting trash bag.  
“Hum…”  
“We ‘re having family night.”  
“Glad you cough on…”, he said with a smirk on. “Found the bag yet?”  
“Yes”  
“Then move it, I need my beauty sleep.”  
“You will need more then just sleep.”  
“Smartass”  
“Old one”  
“Geek”  
“Oh! So mature.”

That was family for you, always at each other throat, caring, so familiar that they were predictable and you will not have it any other way.

The end


End file.
